Last Chapter of Blood Ties
by bscholly
Summary: this story is a remake of the last chapter in the book Blood Ties


STORY DESCRIPTION

Theo is 17 and wants to discover how his dad died. His friend hacked into documents and finds that his dad was a scientist and his lab was firebombed by an extremist group. He also discovers a man that worked with him and goes to his daughter called Rachel to ask that her dad tell him about his dad. They meet together to find out more and eventually find themselves in an underground community for people hiding from the extremist group. Theo and Rachel find a small boy called Daniel that is identical to Theo and they find out that they are clones, and that Theo is a clone from the scientist he thought was his dad. They escape from the scientist called Elijah and Elijah held the 6 year old Daniel as his hostage and ran off. Rachel and Theo fall in love but have to move from each other because of witness relocation.

REMAKE OF ENDING  
Two weeks have passed since I last saw Theo. 14 long days made me wish I could see him again. Life seemed to be passing slowly, the new car and house I was already quite used to. The neighborhood was quiet, though was pretty clean. It was definitely a lonely place. The school I am going to is fairly new. The students were nice and the teachers are very helpful. Sunlight poured on me as I left the school's front gate. I paused to take it in.

'Trying to get a tan' said an unfamiliar voice. I turned around. There stood a tanned girl with a pointed nose, wearing a sneering expression. Beside her were two unsmiling figures, both wearing ludicrous amounts of makeup. I didn't reply, though my heart rate quickened slightly at the thought of looking weak and getting picked on again. 'Have you lost your puny voice?' she said, now looking smug.  
'Yeah, I think you scared it away' I said sarcastically. I looked right in her eyes and saw a trickle of doubt. 'So where are you from, the tip? She laughed in a mocking way. I kept my gaze on her eyes. 'At least I don't go up to people trying to look cool. I like it here, see you later'. I walked off and no nasty reply stopped me in my tracks. Not today, I thought. I couldn't help but suppress a smile.

I passed my house. My parents were out. Dad had started working at the local hardware store while mum had taken great interest in redecorating our musty house. She has tried several times to get me to help her in deciding good fabrics for the curtains. Our new house was double story, with a small balcony looking over the weed filled back yard. The house was quite roomy for a family of three. I passed many other houses until the local shops were in view.

It isn't much, but the shops are known as the town centre. Many locals looked up as I passed. I made my way to a quiet internet cafe. I took the closest computer and glanced at my hand. Theo had given me a chat website and we had decided upon a time to talk. I searched for him and found a message for me. Theo had chosen a good name for himself.

_Oneofmany posted at 4:30pm:__  
__Old places, Old things. Can't believe I __will never see it again.__  
__  
__DoUbLe posted at 4:30pm:__  
__Yeah, moving is so... weird. Apparently Nutty was captured, Franky will move in nearby. He was re-untied with his birth mother :)__  
__  
_We had decided to nickname Franky as Daniel and Nutty as Elijah._  
__  
__Oneofma__ny posted at 4:31pm: __  
__Oh that__'__s great, can you keep me posted on how he is? Where will nutty go? Wasn't he dying of heart failure? _

_DoUbLe posted at 4:31pm: __  
__Yeah, well after __they captured him he died. Soooo__ hows new life?__  
__  
_A long awkward pause occurred, I wonder if Theo sympathises? Well I sure don't. _  
__  
__Oneofmany posted at 4:32pm:__  
__Oh well, its OK. This place is a bit run down, the school is pretty big. Noisy place. Some pretty girls here. __  
__  
__Hahahah, I thought you had a girlfriend?__  
__  
__ohhh yeah, well shes__ much nicer than some of the girls around here.__  
__  
__:)__  
__I miss you heaps already. I hope we get to see each other again.__  
__  
__I miss you more, let__'__s promise to talk everyday. :)__  
__  
__of course, every single day_


End file.
